supernaturalversefandomcom-20200213-history
Bela Talbot
|age=24 |status=Deceased |job=*Thief *Con Artist *Soul in Hell |home= |species=Human |gender=Female |hair color=Brown |eye color=Blue |family=*Unnamed Mother † *Unnamed Father † |actor=*Lauren Cohan *Tiera Skovbye (teenager) |firstappeared=Bad Day at Black Rock |lastappeared=Time Is on My Side}} Abbie Talbot, better known as Bela and alias' Kary, Lugosi, Alex and Mina Chandler , is a character on The CW's Supernatural. She débuts in the third episode of the third season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Lauren Cohan and co-star Tiera Skovbye. History Early Life Abbie was born to a wealthy family in the United Kingdom around 1983. When Abbie was younger, an older male enters her room and closes the door as she sat on her bed crying indicate that her father sexually abused her. When Abbie was on a swing encountered a Crossroads Demon. The demon offered to "take care" of her parents and she agreed to the deal, which resulted in her parents getting killed in a car crash. She inherited their fortune. Abbie, now named Bela, eventually became a thief of the occult. She used aliases and disguises to avoid her real identity from being discovered, and even burnt off her fingerprints. Thief Bela encountered Hunter Bobby Singer. He helped her get a good deal on an amulet in Flagstaff and kept tabs on her before she went to the Middle East and he lost track of her. Bela hired two criminals to steal a cursed rabbit's foot from a storage container owned by the deceased hunter John Winchester. John's sons, Sam and Dean Winchester, retrieved the foot from her lackeys when the latter became cursed. Bela disguised herself as a waitress at the diner the brothers were eating at, and stole it back from Sam, cursing him with bad luck that would eventually turn fatal. Dean broke into Bela's apartment and took the foot back, but she interfered when they were about to destroy it and shot Sam in the shoulder to coerce them into giving her the foot. Dean, however, tricked her into touching it, and she was forced to let them destroy it or else eventually be killed by bad luck. She made up for the lost profit by stealing $46,000 in winning lottery tickets from Dean that he had purchased using the foot's granted luck. Under the alias "Alex," Bela conned an elderly woman named Gert Case into believing that she had solved the case of Gertrude's mysteriously-drowned niece, who died after seeing a ghost ship. However, the Winchesters investigated and accidentally revealed to Gertrude that the case was not yet solved, causing her to stop paying an irate Bela. During the investigation, Bela and the Winchesters heckled each other out of mutual irritation and dislike. Bela discovered that the cause of the drownings was the spirit of a sailor, whose hand was turned into a Hand of Glory, a precious magical artifact, after his death. Pretending that she wanted to get the Hand to destroy it and solve the case, she enlisted Sam and Dean's help and attended a party at the Sea Pines Museum with them and Gert. She took the Hand once Dean stole it, swapping it out with a ship in a bottle to fool the Winchesters; after she sold it, however, she saw the ghost ship, which only appeared to those who were responsible for the death of a family member, as the sailor had been betrayed and executed by his own brother. A terrified Bela begged Sam and Dean for help; while Dean was happy to let her die, Sam suggested they give the spirit the one he truly wanted revenge on: his own brother. During the summoning, Bela was almost killed by the sailor, but survived through Dean and Sam's protection. She gave them $10,000 as repayment. Hunter Gordon Walker tracked Bela down to make her give him the location of the Winchesters. When he told her that Sam is the Antichrist, she mocked Gordon, not flinching even when he threatened to kill her. However, she agreed to call Sam and Dean to learn their location in exchange for his priceless mojo bag, believing that Gordon was acting alone and that the brothers would be able to easily fight him off. Dean later called her and vowed to hunt her down and kill her for her treachery; visibly shaken, she used a Ouija board to obtain information on Gordon and his location, which she gave to Sam and Dean to pacify them. The Winchesters contacted Bela for dream root, which would allow them to enter comatose Bobby's dreams and wake him up. While she initially refused to help them, she later showed up and gave them the dream root, claiming that she wanted to repay Bobby for saving her life. In actuality, she had been contacted by Lilith, who told her that she (Lilith) held all the contracts for deals made by crossroads demons. Lilith had offered her a new deal: if Bela stole The Colt for her, she would be released from her contract. Once she gave it to Crowley, however, he changed their deal and ordered her to kill Sam as well. Sam and Dean tried to track Bela down so they could reclaim the Colt to save Dean from his own crossroads deal. She lead them right into a trap, getting them arrested and imprisoned. Lilith sent her forces to the police station to kill the brothers, but Sam and Dean fended them off and eventually escaped. Times Up Bela eventually contacted Rufus Turner. Unfortunately for her, he was an old friend of Bobby's who alerted Bobby and thus the Winchesters to her whereabouts. Rufus also got her record (including her real name and parents' deaths) from the United Kingdom when he sent them a frame of her ear captured on his security camera, and gave them to Dean. Bela was confronted by Dean in her hotel room. He prepared to kill her but stopped when he saw that she was protecting her room with devil's shoestring--an herb that guarded against hellhounds--and realized that she had made a deal and was already doomed. He left, but she had already managed to pick his pocket and had a receipt from the motel he and Sam were staying at. Shortly before her deal was up, she went to their motel to kill them, but found sex dolls placed in their beds to fool her; Dean knew that she'd taken the receipt and the brothers had escaped ahead of time. Dean called the room's phone and a shell-shocked Bela answered. Breaking down into tears, she begged him to help her, and though he refused, saying that it was too late, she passed on vital information about Lilith. When he pointed out that this could not possibly benefit Bela and asked why she told them, she responded, "Because maybe you can kill the bitch." Dean hung up on her after saying, "I'll see you in Hell." A few moments later, Bela's deal was up and hellhounds moved in to kill her. It was implied that she was killed and her soul brought to Hell where it is currently being tortured until she becomes a demon. Appearances *"Jus in Bello" *"Long-Distance Call" *"Time Is on My Side" *"No Rest For The Wicked" Season 5 *"The Real Ghostbusters" }} References Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Starring Characters